


Give into me.

by Cheekycheesecake



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekycheesecake/pseuds/Cheekycheesecake
Summary: This is just porn with a little plot that's all that's to it. You are the new trainer of Hammerlock gym and Raihan puts two and two together about your crush on him,
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 82





	Give into me.

You’re the newest trainer at the Hammerlocke gym, you have been part of the gym for just over a week now. It’s a total blast, you can’t get enough of it! You have worked so hard to get to be a trainer at this gym and you finally done it. You loved dragon type pokemon and double battles too. This place was perfect! There was only one problem, you have had a huge crush on Raihan for the longest time now ever since you saw his face on social media. You already loved dragon type pokemon to begin with so it was a bonus. 

You wanted to take battling seriously, so you put that attraction aside. You hid it well for so long and it was going well or so you thought. You wanted to join the gym to grow as a trainer and to test yourself. You couldn’t let a crush get in your way since Raihan would be personally training you. It would come across as too forward not to mention you would just come across as another Raihan fangirl. You have worked too hard to go down that road. You’re an adult, not a screeching teenager with an infatuation for a man you have never met. 

It was the end of the day and it went really well, no one got pass you or the other trainers to battle Raihan. He praised you all for your hard work. As you were getting changed you got a text notification from Raihan. 

Raihan: “Hey, (Y/N). Well done for all your hard work today. I think you really came through today. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place to get to know each other more personally. I have hung out with the other trainers outside of the gym before too. I figured it was time we did too. I would go to the pub or something, but I would rather just hang out without anyone hassling us :)” 

You couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. Your crush was starting to surface like crazy and your heart was pounding out of your chest. You did start to wonder if anyone else was coming. There was no harm in asking. It wouldn’t give anything away. 

(Y/N) : Yeah sounds like a plan. Anyone else coming? 

Raihan: It will be just us, no one else is free today. Is that alright?

(Y/N): Yeah sure, I will meet you outside the changing room in a sec. :)

Okay, so you’re going to be alone with Raihan at his place no big deal...right? This is just to get to know you as a person and no way a booty call. As much as you would like it to be. 

You got changed and met Raihan. You walked with him to his place without him being approached much by his fans. He always loved talking to his fans but sometimes he just wanted to get from place to place without being stopped all the time. 

Once you got to his building to get to his flat, it was in a very posh area of Hammerlocke. The flat was very modern and clean. It was well out of your budget for sure! Obviously a gym leader like him would be able to afford it. It had an amazing view of hammerlock and you could see the wild aera in the distance from the balcony too. It looked beautiful! 

“Why don’t you take a seat (Y/N)? I will grab you a drink. Fancy something alcoholic or non-alcoholic?” 

You turned over to him as he was walking to the kitchen “Tell you what! Go on then, I will go for something alcoholic since we didn’t go to the pub”

You sat on his corner sofa, and it was so comfortable! You decided to make yourself at home and relax a little, and get any thought of doing anything sexual with Raihan out of your head.

“If you want (Y/N) you can turn on the telly. Though I hope you don’t mind that we talk while we watch. I want to ask you a small question. Don’t worry it’s nothing bad at all just one or two to get to know you a little better.” 

“Cheers Raihan!” You flicked through the channels, and there was not much on so you just put some random show on for background noise. 

Raihan was done fixing your drink and sat right next to you and put his hoodie on the end of his sofa. You began to have a chit chat about just normal stuff and you both had a laugh. One thing still bothered you. Your feelings for Raihan started to surface more and more as your drink was starting to hit your head a little. 

“Oh! I almost forgot the question I wanted to ask you. Before taking on new trainers on at the gym we have a stalk on your social media page just to know that little extra about the person. I saw you followed me on all my social media pages. I wanted to check your activity on my pages. It all seems normal apart from one small thing I noticed. I have one photo of me taking a selfie while topless at the exercise gym. You commented: “Holy shit, I would not mind that over me while you fucking me after a long day” with three heart eye emojis…” 

You went as red as a beetroot! How the fuck you forgot about that blew your mind! To give some context you got drunk with your friends and you lost a drinking game with them so you had to let your friends send a message or comment on someone's post. You never checked who they messaged or what they commented that night because you were plastered by the end of the night. You knew you it was that because you sure as hell would never write that in the comments sober or drunk, 

Raihan let out a toothy grin, and he came in closer and lent into your ear and whispered. “Do you think it’s appropriate to comment on such things on my photos?”

“I...I...well you see” Before you could even finish, Raihan started to kiss your neck softly. 

“You clearly want me. Do you really think you could hide it from me? I can see the way you act around me when we’re alone” Raihan let out a cheeky chuckle 

What is happening right now? Your body started to grow warm and you could feel your arousal between your legs burning up. Raihan placed a hand on your upper thigh, close enough that he could put his hand down your trousers. You froze trying to progress on what to say back to him. Raihan began to nibble on your neck and it sent electricity though you. Raihan let out soft moans and you could feel the heat of his breath on your neck.

You closed your eyes and started to lean your head back to give him more access to it. You also started to let out small moans in return. 

“It’s okay to give into me (Y/N) ever since you came to the gym...I wanted you too. I want you under me while you scream my name and I put my throbbing cock into you.” 

That's when you finally spoke with a shaky tone “Guess I didn’t hide it was well as I thought. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t want to join to fuck you I want to get stronger as a trainer, and…” 

Before you could finish Raihan pushed you and he was on top of you and he grabbed both the wrists with just one of his hands. He was so close. His eyes were piercing and full of lust. The next thing you knew he pressed his lips onto yours and he slipped his tongue into your hot mouth. You wrap your legs around him and you could feel his fully erect dick press on your already soaked pussy. It felt like it was ready to pop out at any second. 

Finally he stopped kissing you as a small trail of saliva left both your mouths. “I’m going to well and truly fuck your brains out. I hope you will be able to take all of it” Raihan stood up and dragged you by the wrists to his bedroom, and of course he had a king size bed. All the more room to fuck you on it and whatever positions he wanted you in. He slammed you on the bed and you bounced a little. 

He began to crawl over you “Like you said you want to be under me while I fuck you...lets see if your gonna be a good girl when I fill you up with cum” 

Raihan began to seductively peel off his shirt while making eye contact with you. You could tell he was thinking of all the things he wanted to do to you. Once his shirt was the floor you saw him in all his topless form. It was incredible to see in person. He was ripped to fuck! You would never get tired of seeing it. 

“Does it meet your fantasies? I bet you would have already been naughty and thought about this while you rub yourself off on your horny, lonely nights to yourself. Don't worry you don't have to anymore.” 

Raihan began to take off his trousers along with his boxers and his massive cock sprang out. Good god you didn’t know if you could take it, but you would sure try. 

“How about I reward you for all your efforts today.” Raihan began to strip you off under him. This is what he has been looking forward to. He began with your shirt and almost ripped it off your body. He unhooked your bra to expose them. They bounced free and your nipples were fully erect. He started to suck on one nipple and play with the other. You started to let out moans and say his name under your breath. Once he was done there he pulled off your trousers and underwear along with them too. “You won’t be whispering my name when I’m done with you, love.” 

His head went between your legs to eat you out. He really wanted to know what you tasted like. He began to suck on your clit and put his fingers into your core to hit that sweet spot and it worked. You gripped onto his hair, and stopped caring and started to moan louder as your arousal began to go into overdrive, Raihan was taking great pleasure in you going into a hormonal mess right under him. His smile started to widen as he licked your clit. 

He took out his fingers and started to put his tongue onto the entrance of your vagina. His tongue was working wonders as you could feel Raihan's head between you. You started to get close to cuming, and Raihan could tell too. So he went back to your clit to help cum harder, and man did it work! “Oh god, Raihan I’m...OH GOD, FUCK, RAIHAN” You started to shout his name and moan loudly as you orgasm. Raihan got one thing he wanted but he was nowhere near done with you yet. The fun had just begun. 

“Now it's your turn... get on your knees on the end of the bed now.” Raihan demanded and grabbed the end of his shaft. “Open your mouth” 

You’re not going to lie, you were worried if his cock would even fit in your mouth. He’s a very tall man, you don't even come up to his shoulders. He was very hung to match. You opened your mouth to let him invite his precum covered dick into your mouth. 

“Good girl” Raihan placed his dick in your mouth and grabbed your hair to bob your head up and down his throbbing dick while you hung on to his hips. Tears started to run down your face as his dick started to hit the back of your throat. His precum tasted so good to you. After a while you got used to giving Raihan a deep throating. He could feel that he was getting close but he wanted to fill your pussy with his hot cum. 

He pulled his dick out and he could see saliva running down your chin after you gave him a good blowjob. A rope of saliva mixed with precum was between his dick on your swollen lips.”Good job, but I don’t wanna cum now. I would rather fuck you into oblivion before that.” 

Raihan pushed back on to the bed and pinned you down, while holding your wrists with one hand again. He began to line his dick up to your dripping pussy. Yet again he let out a lust filled grin. He entered you and it took you some time to august to his sheer size. He didn’t really give you much of a change as lust took over his head. He began to trust you manically while you took all of him. You were now intoxicated in the ecstasy of your arousal. The room filled with the smacking sounds of both you. You could also hear how wet you have become. You started to moan uncontrollably as he fucked you senseless into the bed. 

“Oh god Raihan...fuck, please don’t stop.”

Raihan started to give you one of the faces he gives during a battle but it was also different at the same time “Do you really think I’m going to stop now? This is where you’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow” 

That’s when he gave it his all you could see it in his face before your eyes started to roll into the back of your head. This was it the climax from the absolute fucking he was giving you. It was a sexual fantasy come true. The gym leader you had a crush on you for so long is now taking all of you, and fucking you senseless. It felt amazing you couldn’t get enough. 

You could barely speak as you started to cum once more “Rai...han ah ahhhh oh god”

Raihan was now at his climax “OH FUCK (Y/N) I’M… GONNA FUCKING CU…”

Before he could even finish his sentence he came hot ropes into you. You could feel his throbbing cock as he did so. It felt so good!

Raihan dick went soft after he put a big load into you and flopped next to you. Both of you were trying to catch your breath in the afterglow. It was by far the best fuck you have ever gotten and it was not the last time you two would fuck. 

You rest your head on Raihan's chest as he puts his arms around you. “We need to do this more often if you’re up for it?” 

“Sounds good, Lets keep it between us Raihan” 

“I have to be honest with you, but I didn’t invite the other trainers. I just wanted you” 

You let out a laugh and you both started to fall asleep and both exhausted by the pounding you both gave one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters depending on how well it goes. I may do request depending on what is is. :)
> 
> Edit: I spotted a few small mistakes before posting so I changed it accordingly 😅


End file.
